Christmas Eve
by Spontaneous Extempist
Summary: When Christmas Eve rolled around, the first years of the Investigation Team decided to get together. Only Naoto and Kanji actually come. What kind of holiday fluff will ensue? Merry Christmas!


Kanji and Naoto sat in the Junes Food Court, their coats pulled tightly around them, waiting. It was Christmas Eve, and the first years of the Investigation Team had decided to spend the day together - go around town, look at the Christmas lights, and get a bite at Aiya's.

Rise hadn't shown up yet, and Kanji was getting a little impatient. Sure, it was kinda nice to spend time with Naoto by himself, but whenever he thought about it, his hands would get all clammy and his voice would crack a little and he'd awkwardly get quiet. After a half an hour of small talk like that, Kanji was getting tired of waiting.

Naoto pulled out her phone. "I think we should call her," she said, breaking the silence. "It's not like Rise-san to be late like this."

"R-right," Kanji agreed. Truthfully, he could tell something was up. Rise would've called if something came up.

As Naoto began to dial, Kanji felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the number. "Hang on," he told Naoto, who looked up when she heard the vibrations. "It's her." Kanji pressed a button, then lifted the phone to his ear. "'Ey, we've been waiting. Where're you at?"

Rise's muffled voiced sounded in his ear. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," Kanji assured her. "Where're you at?"

Rise hesitated. "Well... I can't come."

"You what?"

"I'm really sorry! My gram needs me to help her today."

"B-but it's Christmas Eve...!"

Rise sighed. "Yeah, I know." Suddenly, her voice brightened. "Have a good time with Naoto-kun, 'kay? Just the two of you... by ourselves."

Kanji felt his face turn red. "Hey-"

He could almost see her sly grin. "Hey, you know you want it! Good luck~!" And with that, she hung up.

He sighed, shaking his head and slipping his phone back in his pocket. Naoto looked at him expectantly. "When will she be here?"

"She's not coming."

Naoto raised her eyebrows, surprised. "What?"

"Her grandma wants her at the shop. Last minute thing."

"Oh." Disappointment showed clearly on her face.

Kanji stood up. "Ready to go?"

The disappointment quickly turned to confusion. "What...?"

Kanji didn't quite meet her eyes, his face turning a pale shade of red. "Well, Rise said we should just go without her, y'know. Unless you don't want to or something... that's cool too...

Naoto smiled. "It's fine. Let's go look at the lights."

"R-right, let's go."

Kanji could've sworn that Naoto's face had gone a little pink, but it must've been from the cold.

* * *

><p>The holiday lights on the storefronts were beautiful. Their twinkling colors reflected on the white, powdery snow, creating an almost magical feel.<p>

Magic wasn't real, and Naoto Shirogane most certainly knew this. She had long accepted the fact that Santa Claus was not real and that other such childhood fairy tales were nothing more than fictional stories.

However, she couldn't deny that there was a different feeling in the air that other adjectives couldn't describe as accurately. Maybe it was because of the presents that were expected soon or the couples walking around. Christmas Eve was a romantic holiday after all, and couples were everywhere - laughing and holding hands.

Naoto glanced up at Kanji, who was standing next to her, looking at the impressive display of lights that they had stopped to admire. His hands were tucked loosely into his coat pockets, and Naoto briefly considered what it would feel like to reach out and hold one of them in her own hand.

Blushing, she let the thought go. She and Kanji weren't a couple like the ones around them - they wet just friends... Right? Naoto didn't know why she was suddenly thinking of these things...

Kanji glanced down at her. She was being pretty quiet - quieter than usual, anyway. "Hey, you ok?"

Naoto snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm fine," she answered.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked. He recognized that expression of hers - slightly furrowed eyebrows and her downward gaze, eyes staring at nothing in particular. She looked cute when she was distracted. He felt his face heating up again.

Naoto pulled her hat down lower, like she did when she was uncomfortable. "N-nothing..." was her stammered reply, her cheeks turning pink. "It's not important."

They stood there for a few seconds, each averting their gaze from the other, before Kanji broke the silence. "Well," he started, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "It's getting kinda late. Wanna head to Aiya's before going back home?"

Naoto nodded, her hat still partly covering her face.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's get going. It's getting pretty cold out."

* * *

><p>Aiya's was crowded when they got there, but they were still able to snag a small table by the window. While they were waiting for their food, snow had begun to fall. Large flakes drifted down over the street, illuminated by the streetlights outside.<p>

Through the window, Naoto watched them fall. Kanji watched her gaze as it followed the tiny snowflakes' paths to the ground. How she could focus on each of them like that, he had no idea. When Naoto happened to glance over at him, Kanji suddenly found something interesting to look at outside.

Not much was said until after the food came and most had been eaten. When they were finished, Kanji finally spoke up. "Hey, Naoto, I've got something for you." Before she could say anything, he pulled out a package from his coat pocket. "Since its Christmas Eve and all, I made you something..." Red-faced, he pushed the gift toward her.

Naoto gently picked it up, smiling. "Thank you, Kanji-kun." Before opening it, however, she reached into her own pocket. "I made something for you as well," she told him, pulling out a small wrapped package and placing it in front of him. "It's not as well crafted as yours is, I'm sure..." she remarked, glancing awkwardly out the window, her face turning a bright pink.

Kanji shook his head. "Don't worry - 't's alright." He gestured to the package in front of her. "Wanna open it?"

"O-of course." With that, Naoto carefully opened the package and pulled out a stuffed blue bunny. "This is beautiful, Kanji," she breathed, closely examining it. "It's so detailed, and the stitches are so evenly spaced..." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much."

Kanji looked away awkwardly, but he couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, well, glad you liked it."

"Now open mine."

Naoto watched as he unwrapped the paper and lifted a small object from the wrapping. "A detective badge?"

Her face flushed pink. "I know it's childish and not very well made, but-"

Kanji grinned and pinned it on his jacket. "Don't worry, Naoto. I like it. It's cool."

"You think so?" she asked, looking relieved.

"'Course I do," he assured her. "I love it."

* * *

><p>Kanji and Naoto parted ways soon after the gift exchange. It was pretty dark out, but Naoto assured him that Yakushigi would soon be there to pick her up, so they said their goodbyes, and Kanji began heading back to the textile shop.<p>

Kanji trudged through the fresh snow as more fell around him. It didn't feel as cold as it normally did, though.

He sighed, smiling. It was kind of nice that Rise hadn't come along after all.

Rise...

He narrowed his eyes. This whole get together was probably her plan to set him and Naoto up!

He pulled out his phone and began to dial.

* * *

><p>Rise hung up the phone, giggling. Across the room, sitting at a table, her companion smiled. "Was that Kanji?" he asked.<p>

"Yup!" She grinned. "He and Naoto had a good time today."

"Did they figure it out?"

Rise shook her head. "Kanji just thinks I set the get-together when I knew I'd be working." She giggled again. "It's not like it matters. They'll find out sooner or later."

She sat back down at the table. "C'mon! Let's finish this cake, senpai!"


End file.
